


Happy New Year: Book Four

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [30]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Dead To Me (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Video Game Mechanics, fitness trainer ted maher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Ted and Co help a friend get rid of a cursed hot potato. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DTM/DP has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DTM/DP(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Ted and Co help a friend get rid of a cursed hot potato.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Jen Harding...Christina Applegate   
> Judy Hale...Linda Cardenelli   
> Ted Maher...Himself  
> Soren...Jesse Inocalla  
> Steve and Ben Wood...James Marsden   
> Charlie Harding...Sam McCarthy   
> Henry Harding...Luke Roessler

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was at the Harding Home having a tickle fight with two brothers babysat by me sometimes. The mother came home. After Jen paid the usual amount I went on my way. Hot potato in hand. A few days prior I was given the cursed object which attached itself to whomever touched it.

The hot potato was a burden and carrying it brought alot of pain. Enough pain that I couldn't even walk at times. Unsure, I had been seeking an expert on how to get rid of the item. There had been no luck so far. 

I headed to the home of my good friend. Ted had already been told about the curse, though he was skeptical.

I asked if Ted had found any new information on breaking the curse. Ted had discovered information on someone who had a cursed item before. But the details on how he had gotten rid of it weren't there. Later I arrived at the Paintball Facility with Ted.

"Ted Are you sure we can find Soren here?" I inquired.

"According to that website this is where he works." Ted said.

Soren was the person who had the cursed item previously. 

I confronted Soren at the front counter. Soren pulls me to the side. I spilled about the cursed hot potato and that his "help" we needed getting rid of it.

Soren explained that the only way to get rid of a cursed object was to pass it to someone else. Preferably someone that I didn't get along with. I pondered who whilst getting the coffee. The barista went on break and I invited Judy to join me. Judy asked if I was okay. Reluctant, I told her about the hot potato and what Soren had said to do.

"But I don't know if anyone deserves that kind of burden." I said.

I spoke with Judy up until Judy's supervisor demanded she stop being a "lazy bitch" and "get back to work." Steve was also Judy's ex boyfriend. Later I found out that Steve was one of identical twin brothers.

Rumor had it that Ben was the "nicer one" out the two. Ted gave me Steve's address and I slipped him the hot potato. The burden became Steve's instead of mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
